


Shining Armor

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo Fics! [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Philip is a Knight that is in love with the King's Bastard son.





	Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this flows alright and that I didn't mess anything up too badly. I have never written anything like this before!  
>   
> Written for my bingo fic fest squares _Historical Au, and Wing Fic_

Philip found himself in the warm plush bed, tangled up in his secret lover’s neverending legs. He struggled to keep his eyes open. That had been quite the work out.  
“We should sneak over to the kitchen and find something small they wouldn’t notice missing.” Daniel said.  
Philip just laughed. “They always notice, Daniel.” He chastised. “They always know it’s you, as well.”  
Daniel rolled his eyes and sprung to his feet, still naked as the day he was born.  
“If this were true they would have brought it to my father’s attention and we wouldn’t be talking right now.”  
“If your father knew about me gaping at your naked body we wouldn’t be talking.” Philip countered.  
Daniel frowned at that and Philip felt bad for opening his mouth and ruining the moment.  
Daniel had a reputation around the grounds as a nuisance. It started the day he was born a Bastard to the King of their land, his now deceased mother already disliked by most of the people, and the future and lineage already taken care of by his three, much older, brothers.  
His father’s people were blinded by the love of their fair and kind Queen and in faux loyalty to her treated Daniel like dirt or just pretended like he didn’t exist at all.  
Daniel in turn made sure nobody could forget him, doing nothing for his name.  
Philip had seen through the unpleasant and rude exterior and quickly made friends with Daniel six or seven years back and had been sneaking into his chambers ever since.  
“We wouldn’t be talking because he wouldn’t want that rumor for one of his beloved Knights.”  
Philip could hear the pain in Daniel’s voice and cursed himself for putting it there. He wasn’t wrong, though.  
Philip was a Knight for the King’s army and although he wasn’t one of the leading soldiers or on the front line, the King wouldn’t approve of the two of them and he wouldn’t approve of the talk it would spark.  
“Let’s just sleep now. Come on.” Philip reached his arm out and pulled Daniel gently back to the private world just for the two of them buried in the blankets.  
Philip wished their lives could be different. He wished he could go to bed next to his love and wake up without worrying how late in the day it was and if anyone had noticed that he was missing yet. He wished they could be off alone together and live somewhere that didn’t hinder Daniel’s happiness so much.  
“I love you.” he whispered as he leisurely played with the curls coiled over Daniel’s face.  
Daniel hummed in response and blinked his tired warm eyes. He really was different than everyone around here thought. He was soft and kind and the pit of Philip’s stomach did a sad little twist whenever he thought of how good of a King he would have been if he had the chance.

Philip walked into Daniel’s chamber, straight past the guards and maids and the gossiping townsfolk. He waved hello at the King before strutting into Daniel’s room. It was thrice as big as Philip remembered and it was pitch black. He heard a rustling noise from the depth of the darkness.  
He stumbled into the room with his arms outstretched, searching for the large four poster bed. The rustling continued. It was an odd noise that Philip knew he’d heard before but couldn’t place it.  
The bed appeared in front of him with wave after wave of ruffled canopy that was fit for true royalty, but was unfamiliar.  
“Daniel?” Philip called quietly.  
The blankets stirred to reveal Daniel sprawled across the bed, his eyes shut and peaceful. His head was haloed by a bright gold crown that shone against his curls. The peculiar noise from before began again and Philip saw with a start where it was coming from.  
Daniel was still totally nude, save for the massive ebony wings that somehow sprouted from his shoulder blades and ran the length of entire body. They fluttered together again as Daniel stretched and stirred but didn’t wake. The shine on his gorgeous wings was enough to take away Philip’s breath.  
If the people could see Daniel now they’d eat all of the nasty words they ever uttered his way. Philip couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight in any garden or painting he’d ever seen.  
He reached out to feel the dark feathers when he woke up with a start.

Daniel was shaking his shoulder, his head still buried in his pillows.  
“Sun’s up. Don’t want you to get caught.” he muttered, his muffled voice was raw from disuse and the previous night’s activities.  
Philip stayed motionless staring at what was truly his favorite sight to gaze at. His dream was still running through his mind. Life wasn’t long enough to wait and hide the things you loved. There was always something that could be done. That was what his mother had taught him and assured him before he left the north.  
Daniel sat up and arched an eyebrow at Philip.  
“Lazy.” He shoved at Philip’s arm and rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t want to.” Philip said slowly, still trying to work it all out before he spewed his thoughts to Daniel.  
“I don’t want you to, but this doesn’t make it any easier.” Daniel muttered. Philip could hear the edge to his voice and didn’t blame him. Morning’s were not fun and prolonging their departure always made it more difficult.  
“Let’s leave together.” Philip whispered. He could feel his heart thrumming away in his throat.  
Daniel let out a laugh but it was hollow and empty.  
“Get out of my chambers now, Philip. I’m going back to bed.”  
Philip could hear the frustration and hurt in Daniel’s voice. He knew that if he wasn’t already Daniel would be in tears as soon as the door closed.  
“No, listen to me.” Philip rolled Daniel until they were face to face.  
“I’m tired of my life here.” Daniel frowned and Philip rushed to continue.  
“Not you. You are the only thing in my life that I love so let’s leave. Let’s find somewhere they won't find us and just go. We can make it. We can start a farm and for every person we miss we’ll get an animal. We’ll make our own lives and we’ll do it together. Just leave with me Danie-”  
“My father would lose his head with anger if you just disappeared.” Daniel said. He wore a grimace and neither of them commented on how much more of an issue it was for Philip to leave than the King’s own son.  
“I don’t care.”  
“You will when he finds us and finds what we have together. What if he sends your comrades to kill or capture us? Do you know how scandalous it is that you’re laying not only with another man but with the King’s Bastard?”  
Philip jumped to his feet.  
“Then I will fight them, Daniel! You deserve more than to be hid away all hours of the day just because you aren’t the Queen’s son. It’s a disservice to you as well as all of the people that could have had you as a Prince.”  
Daniel waited for Philip’s outburst to lose its steam before he rose to his feet and pulled Philip into his arms.  
“You’re too good to me. This would ruin your life.” He whispered into Philip’s shoulder.  
Philip shook his head.  
“It’s not the life I want for us here. I’ll leave a letter saying I’m leaving. I’ve never been especially good at being a Knight and I loathe it. It’s a wonder I ever became one. This is your decision as much as it’s mine but I know what I want.”  
Daniel nodded slowly.  
“I’ll gather some things and meet you back here once the suns down?” He asked finally.  
Philp rushed forward to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

The day was passing incredibly slowly. Philip had his things gathered as inconspicuous as possible in his quarters. He could feel the nerves gnawing away at his insides but he knew this was the answer for the two of them. Neither of them fit here.  
Philip left any mention of Daniel out of his letter, instead just vaguely referencing his love that he was leaving to start a life with. He liked to think the King wanted Daniel to find happiness and would trust Philip to give that to him, but he knew it was a black smear on the royal name if their relationship got out. It would be obvious when the two of them were missing what had happened and all Philip could do was pray that it would be deemed a bigger headache to take on than let go.  
The sun started to set so Philip laid out his armor and sword, folding the letter neatly on top. They had enough money to stay on their feet- Daniel was given money to stay comfortably out of the way of the rest of his family.  
He met Daniel at his room and they quietly made their way to the stables where Daniel’s horse, Aldo, was waiting.  
Daniel walked over and ran his hand long Aldo’s dark mane.  
“I don’t want you to resent me later for this.” He wasn’t looking at Philip. This was the first either of them had said anything since they met up. “You have a lot you’re sacrificing. I don’t have much to offer you. I can’t fight, I can hardly cook, I-”  
Philip put a hand firmly on Daniel’s shoulder.  
“I don’t love you for your battle skills or kitchen abilities. This will be a learning experience for both of us. At the end of the day I don’t care about any of that. You think I know how to farm? We are going to have so many animals and I only kind of know how to take care of Aldo, here.”  
Daniel let out a wet laugh.  
“If we have all kinds of animals you are going to be sneezing the rest of your life.”  
Philip laughed and blinked away his own tears and nodded.  
Daniel finished preparing Aldo and climbed onto his back. Philip smiled up at him before following suit. He laced his arms around Daniel’s front and felt dizzy with adrenaline. The plan was to head as far north as possible, past where his family lived and into the remote countryside.  
“It sounds like a good life, though.” Daniel added after awhile.  
“It does, doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This was definitely something I didn't expect to write lol 
> 
>  
> 
> that being said I may or may not have a tiny beginning of an idea for a sequel or just a continuatuon if anybody wants that...
> 
> Reblog [Here](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/179322494225/shining-armor)  
> tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
